1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automated response systems. More particularly, this invention relates to automated response systems that provide preconfigured responses based on variable inputs. Still more particularly, the invention relates to an intelligent notification system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Emergency response and alert systems that can be activated in the event of an emergency, e.g., medical, security, accident, fire, public safety, etc., are well known. For example, US RE44,535 to Zimmers et al. discloses an alert notification system for providing alert notifications to multiple persons or to a plurality of related geographic locations. The alerts of the Zimmers et al. system may be initiated by authorized personnel via telephone or Internet interaction with the system, or may be generated automatically from data feeds such as the Emergency Managers Weather Information Network (EMWIN) system of the National Weather Service and then delivers the alerts via telephone, pager (voice or text), e-mail, Internet or other media.
Systems for tracking assets are also well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,531,294 to Slavin et al. discloses a moving asset location tracking system that may include a mobile device application that enables a user to observe and provide alerts related to the location of assets, e.g., car, trailer, motorcycle, boat, all-terrain vehicle (ATV), tractor, kid's backpack, grandma's purse, etc. The system of Slavin et al. may include a data feed from a security/sensor network installed in a fixed location, such as a home or business, and location data provided by moving assets for tracking, reporting and alerting.
However, the systems of Zimmers et al. and Slavin et al. are tailored for specific uses and do not lend themselves to more general processing of input or sensor data against business rules for generating one or more output notifications when such notifications are warranted.
Accordingly, it would be highly advantageous to provide an intelligent notification system configured for receiving and processing any suitable input message, determining whether or not an output notification should be sent and for sending such output notifications with the appropriate information to the appropriate parties according to predetermined business rules. A method for intelligent notification is also desirable.